


Sorry Doesn’t Cut It

by ivyfic



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfic/pseuds/ivyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gives a practical demonstration of dilantant fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Doesn’t Cut It

Fraser glanced at Ray, still jittery in the after-effects of adrenaline. He bounced on the balls of his feet as the ER doctor processed Fraser’s release. Fraser glanced at the wall clock – 2 AM – and back at his partner.

“I’m sorry to have ruined your evening, Ray,” he began.

“I can’t believe you stopped a bullet with a bottle of water,” Ray snorted in disgust.

“Actually, it was corn starch _in_ water, and I believe it was closer to a five gallon jug,” Fraser corrected distractedly.

“Whatever.” Ray just shook his head.

Feeling a bit peeved, Fraser continued, “Well, sorry Ray, but there is a difference. You see, corn starch dissolved in water is a dilantant fluid –“

“Fraser.”

“ – which means that its viscosity increases as it flows. This is the opposite phenomenon from ketchup, which is a thixotropic fluid –“

“Fraser.”

“ – meaning that its viscosity decreases as it flows, causing the common spilling problem when people try to shake it onto hamburgers.” He was in full professor mode now. “Corn starch –“

“Fraser!”

“ – on the other hand acts as a liquid when at rest, but becomes a solid when poured. So you can push your finger slowly into a bowl of cornstarch, but if you attempt to punch it –“

“BEN!”

Fraser stopped abashed, realizing he was rambling again. “Yes, Ray?”

Ray propelled himself towards Fraser. “So you knew this dilated –“

“Dilantant.”

“Whatever – fluid can stop bullets?” Ray asked credulously.

“Well, I wasn’t sure, actually. I spotted the canister when we entered the warehouse, and as there was no available cover…” Fraser’s steam finally petered out.

“Jesus, Fraser.”

“Luckily my memory of fluid dynamics was accurate,” Fraser finished lamely.

“Right. It worked perfectly. Which is why you’re in the emergency room right now,” Ray crossed his arms, glaring belligerently at his partner.

“There’s no need to be sarcastic, Ray. I simply forgot to calculate in the material of the jug.”

“Forty stitches.” Ray nodded his head towards the bandages.

“Yes, Ray –“

“In _each hand_.”

“Well, I’m sorry Ray,” Fraser huffed. “I had no way of knowing the bottle was made out of glass. Given the prevalence of commercial plastics nowadays and the inherent problems of the weight and brittleness of glass, I simply assumed that it was plastic.”

Ray looked tiredly over Fraser’s shoulder, “You know, when I heard the shot and you went down and there was so much blood…”

“I’m sorry Ray,” Fraser said, truly apologetic.

Ray took a quick breath, snapping back into his normal demeanor. “C’mon. We’ll just swing by the consulate so you can pick up whatever you need.”

Fraser was momentarily confused. “I’m sorry, Ray?”

“Well, you’re staying at my place,” Ray started towards the double doors of the ambulance bay.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary. I’ve imposed on your time enough. I would be much obliged if you would drop me at the consulate.”

Ray stopped and turned back to look at Fraser. “How are you going to open the door? Huh?” Ray raised his eyebrows. “Or are you expecting Dief to do it?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Fraser raised his chin defiantly, “I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Oh, come on, Fraser. No playing the martyr with me.” Ray walked back to Fraser and began to usher him outside. “Doc says you’ve got to keep those mitts on for two weeks and how are you going to get out of your uniform even with your hands above your head?”

“I’m simply keeping the injury above my heart to decrease blood flow to the wound. It’s basic first aid, Ray.”

“Yeah, well, you look like you’re a ref signaling a touchdown. C’mon, no more arguments. You’re coming home with me and that’s final.”

Fraser smiled, bright and beautiful in the harsh fluorescent light. “Thank you, Ray.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Written sort of for a challenge about a month late. Figures that my first due South fic would feature Ray Kowalski, despite only having seen one of his episodes. As for the science – corn starch is a dilantant fluid (try it yourself and see!) though I have no idea if it would stop a bullet. Best guess, it wouldn’t. The bullet’s impact is probably over too small an area and in too short a time to allow the fluid to solidify, and even if it did, it would probably shatter. But whatever. It would be cool. And I’m sure if you had _enough_ corn starch it would stop a bullet (hell, enough water stops a bullet), but I think I’ve beaten this point to death. [Cross-posted to ds_flashfiction.](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/268185.html)


End file.
